This invention relates to a cervical thoracic orthosis for use in immobilizing the head and neck region of a patient, particularly one who has had an upper spinal cord fracture.
A cervical injury, such as a fracture to the upper cervical spine, requires immobilization of the head, neck and sternum so that the upper cervical spine is not moved. There is a need for an orthosis that immobilizes the head and neck of the patient, particularly when the patient is lying in a hospital bed. There is also a need to ensure that adjustments can be made to immobilize the patient's head in a desired position. A hospital patient having a fracture of the upper cervical spine can require immobilization over a long period of time. Thus, an orthosis for immobilizing the upper cervical spine should remain reasonably comfortable when worn by a hospital patient for a long period of time. In the past, braces used for immobilizing spinal fractures have not been particularly comfortable for the patient who lies on his back for long periods of time. Other braces have not provided effective means of preventing rotation of the head or providing adjustments to the position in which the head is immobilized. Further, other braces have used padding of a closed cell polymeric foam material. This material can make the brace appear to be reasonably comfortable because of the cushioning it provides. However, the brace is not comfortable when worn continuously over long periods of time. A closed cell material does not "breathe", and when the brace is worn for a long time, it can cause the patient to perspire which can lead to heat rashes and other discomforting skin problems. Closed cell foam materials do not breathe in the sense that they are resistant to air circulation through them, and they do not absorb fluids.
The present invention provides a cervical thoracic orthosis which is of low profile and easily bendable to conform to the shape of the anatomical regions of the patient's body supported by the orthosis. The orthosis thus can be comfortably worn over long periods of time by a hospital patient whose upper cervical spine is being immobilized. The cervical thoracic orthosis of this invention is made, in part, from an open cell foam material which breathes during use, and therefore does not create skin problems or other discomfort when the orthosis is worn for a long time. Open cell materials are not capable of being molded to the desired anatomical shape as are closed cell materials. However, the cervical thoracic orthosis of this invention is made so that the open cell material is supported in the desired anatomical shape to provide the comfort not provided by a closed cell material; and yet the orthosis of this invention provides the desired comfort while also providing the required stability of support for the patient wearing it. The orthosis can securely maintain the patient's upper cervical spine completely immobilized, preventing undesired rotation of the patient's head, while also securely yet comfortably maintaining the patient's head in a desired angular position during immobilization.